Leave Them to You
by Furroufee Attacku
Summary: Oneshot. Kuroko finally felt that his friends had found their family in life and knew it was time to pass on the miracles that entered his life so many years ago. Slight TakaMido. and... sorry charadeath T T


Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket isn't mine, I wish it was, I'd make it all Yaoi lol jk jk.

This is a oneshot, no lemon.

* * *

It had been another one of Riko and Akashi's brilliant ideas, getting all of their teams and rival schools to train together before the year officially ended. It was because of them that Seirin, Kaijo, Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Touou and Yosen was gathered in the large hall that would be used as their dining area for the next 3 days.

Although there were friendly chatter around the room, the tension was clearly visible. Most of the teams hadn't recovered from being beaten by Seirin, the fresh team and it was obvious that there were a lot of sore spots. Every team seemed to sit as further away from each other as they could, and even the generation of miracles didn't dare get close to one another.

It was another story on the opposite side of the room, where the coaches were sitting together, while all of them were civil, there was an air of friendly chatter centered around Kagetora Aida, who, as the oldest of the bunch were making constant chatter with his old basketball teammates. It was strange to think how all their coaches had been together before and even Masako Araki (Yosen Coach) had been close to them. They all talked like old friends laughing about good times.

Riko just smiled at the sight before her, it was hard to imagine how this kind of fate had come to be, but she was glad her father seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kagetora smacked Eiji Shirogane (Rakuzan Coach) in the back and earned himself a glare from the said man. Riko hurridely stood up before her father could cause any more trouble. Coughing to gain attention she looked at the faces of all the basketball players gathered around her.

'Most of the teams will be a team of 6 players, from one from each school with the exception of Seirin since we bought more then 5 playersI'll be calling out the group names now:

Kuroko Tetsuya, Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya, Reo Mibuchi, Kasamatsu Yukio, Imayoshi Shoichi '

Whispers broke out, it was a strange sight, it was as if the coaches had picked random players and put them in a group, they looked oddly put together as they all made their way to the side.

'Continuing, Murasakibara Atsushi, Taisuke Otsubo, Eikichi Nebuya, Koji Kobori, Teppei Kiyoshi, Kosuke Wakamatsu'

'Battle of centers!' Kotaro Hayama whispered excitedly.

'Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Chihiro Mayuzumi, Kiyoshi Miyaji, Yoshitaka Moriyama'

Kagami , Aomine and Kise immediately jumped up glaring at each other in competitivness while the rest of their teammates looked on wearily.

'Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Wei Liu, Ryo Sakurai, Junpei Hyuga, Shun Izuki, Shinya Nakamura'

The list went on until all players were sorted into a team of 6 or more. Already trouble was breaking out within some groups, Kagami and Aomine were already fighting about who would get the top bunk bed while Kise tried to join in on their fight. In Murasakibara's group, it was strangely quiet as none of them had much to do with each other.

Akashi's group was compromised of quiet members with an aura of solitude, they all stood without talking to each other while Ryo looked at each of his teammates with frightened expression squeaking out apology whenever he made eye contact with anyone.

Kuroko's group was thus far the most friendliest and Kuroko said nothing as Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari and Reo Mabuichi hung off him. The 3 chattered on endlessly as Kasamatsu and Imayoshi just watched on.

'Everyone, get to your rooms and get ready in 10 minutes! Come to the basketball courts, if you don't make it there by 4.30, you will have your training quardupled' Riko said with a sadistic grin.

Everyone from Seirin rushed over one another, knowing that a scary Riko wasn't to be taken lightly and some of the other members from different schools followed Seirin's actions, while some just casually leisured away.

Kuroko faced his teammates, now only them left in the dining room as none of them were in any hurry.

'Nice to meet you I'm Kuroko Tetsuya' He introduced himself bowing in respect to the older seniors and people from other schools.

'You're so cute Tetsuya-kun!' Mibuchi muzzled Kuroko's cheeks with his own.

'Kasamatsu Yuio' Kasamatsu introduced himself nodding at his teammates.

The introductions went on until they had all introduced themselves in a circle, already 5 minutes had passed without them noticing.

'Uhm it's already 4.25pm and Aida-san will put us in a boston crab hold if we are late' Kuroko said leading the way to their room.

'Boston what?' Kasamatsu frowned.

Kasamatsu definitely regretted it as Mibuchi took it upon himself to demonstrat what the boston crab hold was to him.

* * *

Kuroko's team continued the friendly chatter all the way to the basketball courts which was already filled up with their other teammates.

'Kuroko-kun's team late by 3 minutes! 6 laps around the camp!' Riko shouted as soon as they entered the courts. Aomine and Kise snickered at Kuroko's irritated (but blank) stare. Himuro and Imayoshi laughed nervously as Kuroko sent them a quick glare.

'But the camp is 4.6km in length!' Kagami said worried for his shadow who he knew had a weak stamina.

'Bakagami, give me 100 pushups!' Riko glared at Kagami daring him to challenge any more of what she said. Behind her Kagetora and Masaaki Nakatani (Shuutoku coach) gulped in fear of the yelling teenage girl.

'Let's go Tet-chan!' Takao grabbed Kuroko's hand and hurridely pulled him away and back out of the courts, Kuroko could hear his other teammates following from behind.

'Your coach is really scary Kuroko' Imayoshi said falling into line with Kuroko. He didn't say anything.

'Shin-chan always uses one of his selfish requests of the day when he's told to run laps' Takao laughed .

'Atsushi too' Himuro joined in on the laughter thinking about his tall friend.

'Whenever coach gives him laps he complains and complains to get out of it until coach hits him with her sword'

'You guys got it easy' Kasamatsu joined in on the conversation with his own story about the generation of miracle on his team.

'If I tell Kise to do laps, he cries and gives me his puppy eyes, then the next thing I know all his fan-girls try to kill me' Kasamatsu muttered tiredly rubbing his eyes at the thought of the over exuberant player.

'Sei-chan always tells us to do laps but when I tell him that the captain should do excersizes with his team together he changes the conversation and pretends like he has a meeting with the coach' Mibuchi giggled as he almost skipped next to them.

'Sei-chan is so cute' Mibuchi added as an after thought.

'Aomine didn't even use to turn up for practice' Imayoshi said thinking back to how much of a hard time he had being captain, until that fateful game that they had lost and had changed Aomine. Instead of being an ass, Aomine was now back to being the basketball junkie that he had heard so much about.

'They all hate laps' Kuroko commented speaking up for the first time. 'When we were in middle school, they all preferred to practice shooting hoops rather then run laps, even when our old captain told us to' Kuroko recalled fondly.

'They all seem to act like children' Imayoshi added as an after thought.

'Yes, they are childish but I believe I can leave them in your care' Kuroko said and sped up leaving baffled teens behind.

* * *

It was a tired group that arrived back at the entrance of the camp, it had taken almost 4 hours to complete all 27.6km of their laps, it had been especially challenging for Takao and Kuroko who both had small builds and low stamina.

The time was almost 9.45pm and the sun had long set over the mountains that surrounded their camp spot. Riko met them out on the front steps of their dormitory building, her arms crossed and a slight smile on her face.

'Everyone else finished their training and washed up already, you can use the onsen (hot springs) and then eat your dinner, which is left for you on the table' Riko said turning back to get back inside the dorm rooms.

'Kuroko-kun I expect you to finish all your dinner, I _especially_ made it _just. for. you_' She added before giving an evil grin and disappearing.

Kuroko gulped involuntarily and sighed in exhaustion. He felt his legs give out, suddenly hands held him up and lifted him off the ground. Kasamatsu held Kuroko in his arms easily.

'Geez, you really have no strength' Kasamatsu said with his ever present frown, noting how light Kuroko was.

'Please put me down' Kuroko said politely, embarassment noticeable all over his face.

'No' Kasamatsu answered and kicked open the dormitory door with his foot, before going straight to the hot springs. Behind them, Takao was being supported upright by Himuro and Imayoshi while Mibuchi followed with a huge grin.

He tried to struggle in the changing room but was held down by Imayoshi and Kasamatsu as Mibuchi helped Kuroko pull his clothes off.

'Mibuchi-san I will tell Akashi-kun that you've been harassing me' Kuroko warned.

'Sei-chan trusts my decisions' Mibuchi giggled and peeled off the last layers of Kuroko's clothes. Takao tossed Kuroko a towel with an apologetic look, silently telling him that he couldn't do anything against the two captains and the girly guy.

'Kuroko-san' Himuro said. Kuroko turned to look at him.

'You're going to catch a cold' Himuro said with a smile, pushing Kuroko towards the baths.

Kuroko resigned himself to his fate and lowered himself into the hot spring. Imayoshi, Mibuchi, Himuro and Takao decided to try out the sauna first and disappeared through the doors of the room situated in the corner of the hotsprings.

Kasamatsu sat down opposite Kuroko and they sat in comfortable silence, both opting to stare at something rather then each other and ignore the laughter coming from the sauna room.

'Kasamatsu-san' Kuroko suddenly called out, surprising Kasamatsu who had been in his own thoughts.

'Huh?' Kasamatsu asked looking at Kuroko.

'Kise-kun has always been childish and spoiled. Always wanting attention for himself' Kuroko said. Kasamatsu laughed agreeing with Kuroko's description.

'But' Kuroko continued. 'He's always had a kind heart and never knows when to slow down and think of himself, he's one of the kindest person I know' Kuroko gave a small smile.

Kasamatsu didn't say anything, if he had recorded this, he was sure he could sell this to Kise for over a million yen.

'When we were in middle school, Kise was forgotten by his parents a lot, his 4 sisters were all sucessful models and actors and Kise-kun was abandoned at home alone quite a bit. He didn't have many friends either. Kise-kun was very lonely' Kuroko said looking up at the dark sky. Kasamatsu decided not to interrupt, letting the shadow speak for once.

'This is why when Kise-kun got popular and gained a lot of friends, Kise-kun let all his friends tremple over him, his only friends were girls that was after his popularity or guys that wanted his sisters' numbers, fake friendships never lasts and Kise-kun was hurt a lot. He finds it hard to trust people and even harder to let close friends go'

'Why are you telling me this Kuroko' Kasamatsu asked for the first time.

'Because I believe he's finally found a family he can depend on' Kuroko said smiling slightly at him. Kasamatsu stared at the smile, it was his first time seeing it and he now realized why Kise looked up to this person so much. After all the years of pain and regret, Kuroko still held his friends close to him.

'You spoil and let Kise-kun act like a child too, but when it gets out of line, you know how to bring him back and pull him off his high horse, I know that Kise-kun respects you even more then he respected Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun. And I feel that now is the time to tell you that'

'That I leave Kise-kun in your hands' Kuroko said.

_Kuroko watched with a small smile as Kise ran up to Kasamatsu with wide arms. Kasamatsu for once didn't shove Kise or kick him away as Kise pulled his senpai into a enormous hug. It was a smile Kuroko had seen a very long time ago and seeing it bought back fond memories. Kuroko may have been the one that pulled Kise out of the water but Kasamatsu had been the one that had given Kise air to breath. Kuroko and Kasamatsu met each other's glances and Kuroko gave a bow from where he stood._

* * *

Their room had two double beds and a bunk bed, they had all done paper scissors rock to see who would get the bunk beds and who would get the double beds but in the end, the sleeping arrangements were decided. Imayoshi and Kasamatsu took the bunk beds while Himuro and Mibuchi took one of the double beds.

Takao and Kuroko both being relatively small in size fit on the bed more comfortably than expected. Lights had gone out at exactly at 11pm and the other occupants of the room quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. Kuroko could also feel sleep creeping up on him but immediately woke up when Takao poked his cheek.

'Tet-chan... You ate too much didn't you? The colour of that rice was purple! Are you alright?' Takao asked.

Kuroko nodded. 'It wasn't too bad Takao-san. I was able to get rid of any evidence using misdirection'

Takao sweatdropped thinking back on how the grass had immediately died surrounding the area Kuroko had buried the remainder of the food.

Kuroko stared at the silver necklace that fell out as Takao lay sideways. A small racoon face hung from the silver chain and Kuroko touched it.

Takao was surprised and looked down at his necklace, giving a small laugh.

'Shin-chan gave it to me last month when it was "Scorpio's worst luck"' Takao explained. 'I never took it off...' Takao realized laughing to himself.

'Thinking back on it, I guess it really did give me luck' Takao thought out loud. 'That day, I was walking home and before I could cross the road, the necklace fell out of my pocket, because I stopped to pick it up, a car that missed the red light didn't end up hitting me' Takao said with a shudder.

'Takao-san' Kuroko said understanding the change he felt in Midorima.

'Hmm what is it Tet-chan?' Takao whispered when Imayoshi seemed to turn around in his sleep.

'Look after Midorima-kun for me' Kuroko said with a serious look at Takao.

'Look after him? He barely likes me' Takao gave a resigned chuckle.

'No, Takao-kun, he trusts you more then he ever trusted the generation of miracles, you are the one that knows him the best, Midorima-kun never got along with anyone in middle school, but you opened up his heart. Midorima-kun is truly a tsundere at heart, but for you he shows you his true feelings'

'I want you to be his support and be the one that Midorima-kun opens up to emotionally. It's something I could never do with Midorima-kun because he doesn't like me very much. Midorima-kun pretends to be very strong on the outside, but sometimes he can't shoulder all the burden alone' Kuroko said gripping tightly onto the silver necklace.

Takao looked silently at Kuroko, thinking back on his friendship with Midorima. Their friendship was strange, one could almost say that Takao was the servant serving his master, but he didn't see it that way, he knew Midorima regarded him as a friend.

'Shin-chan truly is a tsundere' Takao laughed putting a hand over Kuroko's hands that was still holding onto the necklace.

'Tet-chan you don't have to worry about Shin-chan anymore, I'll look after him' Takao promised staring into the brightly shining azure eyes.

'I don't Takao-kun, I know Midorima-kun has his permament lucky charm by his side'

_He slurped on the vanilla shake, no matter how older he got, he could never seem to get rid of his sweet tooth. As he rounded the corner he saw a basketball court, only two players stood on the court, he recognized them as Midorima-kun and Takao-kun. Kuroko was debating whether to call out to them or walk away but the decision made itself as Midorima put a hand under Takao's chin and tilted it up as their lips made contact. Kuroko smiled and disappeared as quietly as he could even directing another passerby away from the courts by asking the women for some directions. Kuroko looked behind him and saw Takao smiling in happiness with tears flowing out as Midorima placed something around his fingers._

* * *

Kuroko woke up with a bolt and slipped out of bed as quickly and as quietly as he could. It seemed as if Riko's food had finally hit his stomach. He rushed towards the bathroom and emptied his stomach, he closed his eyes tightly not wanting to see the deformed food of Riko's creation.

'Kuroko-kun?' A voice called out from the bathroom entrance.

Kuroko looked up weakly to see Himuro looking worried.

'Himuro-san, sorry to wake you up' Kuroko mumbled flushing the toilet and standing up to wash his face.

'You didn't, I wake up around this time' Himuro said easily and Kuroko understood it was a lie.

'Want to go for a walk?' Himuro asked seeing Kuroko's pale face.

'Please go back to sleep Himuro-san' Kuroko said feeling sorry for waking his teammate up after an exhausted day of training.

Himuro sighed at Kuroko's stubborness. 'I'm going for a walk, if you want to join me come with me Kuroko-kun' Himuro said with a glint in his eyes. Kuroko mulled it over in his mind before nodding in acceptance.

Himuro grabbed his and Kuroko's jackets before the two boys left the dorm rooms and walked into the cool night air.

Himuro tossed a small packet and a water bottle at Kuroko who grabbed it and looked down at it.

'I always bring it for Atsushi' Himuro explained. 'It's stomachache relife, Atsushi always ends up eating too much snacks and always comes to whine to me about it' Kuroko nodded in appreciation and took a big gulp of water and swallowed a pill with it.

'Aida-san makes a scary dinner' Himuro said with a smile stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kuroko silently agreed, following Himuro at a leisurely pace as they walked towards the benches outside of the dorm room.

'When I first saw you, everything Atsushi told me made sense, you really don't get along with him do you?' Himuro plopped down on the bench inviting Kuroko to do the same.

'Murasakibara-kun and I have never agreed from the start' Kuroko said sitting down next to Himuro. The night air felt cool inside his lungs and he breathed in, in content.

'I've always envied the generation of miracles for the talent they were born with, every time I watched them from the Teikou 3rd gym I could see them through the doors of the first gym. I was extremely proud of them but also angered at how they seemed to missuse their talents. Especially Murasakibara-kun, he always looked down on talent-less people like me, and he always made me mad' Kuroko said.

'I understand' Himuro said. 'Remember I punched Atsushi in the face for that exact reason' He grinned at the memory, his hand had hurt so badly that night he had to put ice on it for days. It had bought him and Atsushi closer though.

'It was for that reason I wanted to end the relationship with Taiga and I as well, I was always jealous that there were so many talented people around me, while I was born talent-less'

'You and I have talent that's made out of hard work Himuro-san' Kuroko breathed out deeply.

'I can understand why your relationship was so bad with Atsushi, how did you ever manage to put up with him' Himuro asked.

'For the same reason you put up with Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-san' Kuroko smiled at him.

'Because Murasakibara-kun needs someone that will keep him in line and will get mad at him' Kuroko said.

'Someone that will get mad at him?' Himuro asked.

'When he was young, Murasakibara-kun was always good at playing basketball, and his parents spoiled him rotten seeing as he was an only child. His parents always came to every one of Murasakibara-kun's games when we were in middle school but in the second year of middle school, they passed away from an accident, and he developed binge eating disorder from losing the people that loved him. After that, he hated playing basketball, but Akashi-kun forced him to stay on the team to keep an eye on him. However, that decision only enforced his hate of basketball and Murasakibara-kun became dangerous, never caring for himself or his health. He eats until he is satisfied or someone tells him off for it. However, after meeting you, Himuro-san Murasakibara-kun has changed very much. I saw how upset losing that game made him, and I believe it's because of how much he wanted to win for you, he wanted to make sure you got to the top, to show you the world he saw so many times. You are important to him Himuro-san, you've managed to fill the gap his parents left behind, I hope that you will treasure him and continue looking after him' Kuroko said bowing to Himuro and making his way back towards the dormitories.

'Only if you keep looking after Taiga for me!' Himuro called out from behind him. Kuroko let out a chuckle, Himuro was stunned, why hadn't he had a camera on him? He cursed.

_Kagami pushed Kuroko in front of him. 'You always get us lost' Kagami grunted following Kuroko as they walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo. _

_'Kagami-kun isn't that Himuro-san?' Kuroko pointed out and Kagami recognized his brother. _

_'Oi Tatsuya!' Kagami called out but Himuro didn't seem to hear them through the crowd. Kuroko noticed a giant next to Himuro. Suddenly a car barreled down the road at a crazy speed, Kuroko knew the duo hadn't seen the car and was going to cross the street right into the way of the car. Kagami jumped forward to stop the duo but was stuck in between the crowds. It hadn't been necessary though, Mursakibara had dropped all the snacks he was holding and pulled Himuro roughly back. Himuro was buried in Murasakibara's arms as the car rushed away. Murasakibara held onto Himuro tightly as Himuro thanked him and patted the giant on the back reassuringly. _

_'Kagami-kun, this way' Kuroko grabbed his light and pulled him away with a force that wasn't expected out of his small figure._

* * *

Kuroko started the day out, extremely tired and feeling groggy, he had barely slept all night after all the conversations he had. But he felt better then he had in years, somehow his heart felt light and he was satisfied with his night ventures.

He slipped into the dining room in the morning but Kise had noticed him.

'Kurokocchi!' Kise called out and pulled on his arm to make him sit down between himself and Aomine.

Suddenly arms encircled around Kuroko's body and he saw Takao's arms around his waist and Imayoshi's arms around his shoulders.

'Kuroko/Tet-chan is our teammate' They said and lead Kuroko to the corner of the dining room where the rest of the team was sitting. Himuro poured Kuroko water and Kasamatsu pushed a tray piled with food in front of Kuroko. Although he rarely ate breakfast, he accepted it with a grateful smile and picked up a piece of toast.

'Kasamatsu-senpai stole Kurokocchi from me!' Kise wailed from the other side of the room.

'Shut up Kise!' Kasamatsu growled.

'Senpai~~ I also want to sit and eat with Kurokocchi!' Kise dashed over to their table and latched onto Kasamatsu. To everyone's surprise, Kasamatsu didn't push Kise off of him and instead handed Kise a piece of toast as well.

'Eat you idiot, training's going to be rough today' Kasamatsu said chewing on his own breakfast with Kise still latched around his shoulders.

Kise's eyes opened widely and he sputtered before resigning himself to eating the toast gratefully.

Breakfast ended an hour later after the people on duty had done the dishes. Kagetora addressed the whole group of basketball players.

'Today will be separate training in your groups, we have running excersize for stamina, climbing for arm muscles, pool training for your legs, training on the courts to practice your shooting and layups and a field excersize for speed, an hour on each and then you rotate!' Kagetora said. Then the Rakuzan coach took over, directing different groups to their assigned training fields.

Kuroko and his team was assigned to the pools with coach Genta Takeuchi (Kaijou coach).

As they stood in the pool with the sun beating down on them, they worked hard under the orders of the coach who called out instructions from outside of the pool. But the excersize proved to be too much for Kuroko who had barely slept and ate anything. He fainted in the pool.

When he woke up, Imayoshi was fanning his face as Kuroko had his head in Imayoshi's lap.

'You've only been out for 10 minutes' Imayoshi grinned as Kuroko bolted up.

'Sorry Imayoshi-senpai' Kuroko apologized and tried to get back to the group excersizes.

'Coach said for you to rest before we rotate, it's not good for you to over exert yourself Kuroko-kun. Aomine nearly dashed over here when he heard you collapsed. And he wasn't the only one' Imayoshi held onto Kuroko's wrists.

'Sorry for worrying you Imayoshi-senpai' Kuroko said again, sitting down on the ground next to Imayoshi again.

'I heard your conversation with Takao-kun yesterday' Imayoshi said after a moment of silence.

'The generation of miracles are lucky to have had a friend like you Kuroko-kun' Imayoshi said.

'I find myself even more lucky to have known them' Kuroko replied honestly.

'And honestly Aomine-kun is lucky to have you senpai' Kuroko added. Imayoshi looked surprised.

'Me? I let him run around and do whatever he want'

'I think you did that so he didn't break farther apart from you, Aomine-kun is someone that the more you try to hold onto them, they disappear, and you probably realized that' Imayoshi's glasses glinted in the sunlight.

'Momoi-san is extremely good at gathering data, and eavesdropping'

'She lets me know when something between her team happens, and I heard about the time that when Aomine-kun was injured, you made sure to visit him everyday, I'm thankful for that' Kuroko said.

'It's because you were there, that I didn't feel the need to rush to the hospital'

'You've always been supporting him from the shadows haven't you senpai, you give Aomine-kun just enough freedom to feel he can trust you, and you're always there when Aomine-kun is about to break down. When Touou lost the game against Seirin' Kuroko ignored the flinch. 'Aomine-kun was a wreck after that day, but you visited him and cheered him up'

'Don't think I don't notice how Aomine calls you senpai instead of evil glasses'

Imayoshi let out a sharp laugh.

'Kuroko-kun you are much smarter then people tell me you are' Imayoshi smacked Kuroko on the back and he stumbled forward.

'Aomine-kun reminds me of my younger brother, I let him go wild and now we have a broken relationship that can't be fixed' Imayoshi said and stood up.

'You don't have to worry about Aomine-kun anymore Kuroko-kun, he's back on the right track' Imayoshi smiled down at him and offered a hand that Kuroko grabbed. Imayoshi pulled Kuroko to his feet.

'I don't senpai, he has a new family now and he's finally leaving the shadow of his past behind'

_Aomine was beyond angry, he was enraged. So much that he didn't heed Kuroko's pleas to calm down. Kuroko pressed the hand against his head wound starting to feel dizzy, Aomine grabbed the criminal by the neck and smashed him against the wall._

_'You dare hurt Tetsu!' _

_'Please Aomine-kun calm down' Kuroko called out weakly but Aomine either didn't hear him or ignored him as he punched the man in the face furiously. _

_'Aomine!' Another voice joined the fray and Imayoshi burst out of the crowd. _

_'Calm down!' Imayoshi held Aomine's arms as the man fell backwards in fear. _

_'He hurt Tetsu!' _

_'Tetsu needs you to calm down so you can take him to the hospital!' Imayoshi yelled and Aomine slacked against his senpai's grips. _

_As the ambulance loaded him into the ambulance he saw Imayoshi wrap an arm around Aomine's hunched figure, he knew that Aomine would be alright even without Kuroko next to him._

* * *

Kuroko sipped on his vanilla milkshake, provided by Akashi who had felt that Kuroko wasn't eating enough. (Kuroko didn't want to know how Akashi had transported Maji burger's vanilla shake up the mountains 30 miles from the closest city but he was still grateful)

Mibuchi appeared from the side and sat next to Kuroko with an ever present smile.

'Yukio-chan and Kazunari-kun told me to have a heart-to heart with you' Mibuchi explained. Kuroko wandered if Kasamatsu-senpai or Takao-kun had both given him permission to call him that.

'I didn't expect them to feel that it was a heart to heart, it was more like passing on my charges to them' Kuroko said absent mindedly.

'Well tell me about my charge then' Mibuchi stole the vanilla milkshake from Kuroko's hands and sipped on it as Kuroko scowled.

'Give me back my vanilla milkshake senpai' Kuroko growled.

'Tell me' Mibuchi was certainly stubborn.

'Akashi-kun... was entrusted a lot of burden and responsibilities as a child... a young child like him took a lot of criticism from his father but he managed to hold onto himself because his mother had always supported him. Around the time he developed BPD his mother took her own life in front of his eyes. That was Akashi-kun's biggest failure, it was because of this event that he took everything too seriously, it was because of his mother's death that he believed in victory is everything. He wants to win, all the time, even over death. However even with his personality, Akashi-kun is still only a high schooler that is shouldering all the responsiblities alone. I opened the path up for him, all he needs now is the push from behind' Kuroko said.

'And what makes you believe that I'm the right person for that job?' Mibuchi wasn't really surprised at Akashi's past, he had guesssed something like this may have happened.

'I don't senpai, but after the game, I saw Akashi-kun crying in your arms. Your presence is like a motherly figure for Akashi-kun' Kuroko stole his vanilla shake back and sipped on it happily.

'You provide Akashi-kun with a happiness he never had'

_Akashi was always busy, his schedule was always filled up 24/7 and he barely had any spare time for himself let alone his friends when he was busy working as CEO and government official. So it had been a surprise when Akashi sent an RSVP to attend Kuroko's birthday party his friends had thrown for him. _

_Everyone was gathered around the teal hared boy in his house, a large cake in front of him when the doorbell rang. _

_Izuki jumped up to get the door and he came back with the red haired billionaire in tow. Kuroko saw the dark circles starting to form around Akashi's eyes and the way the man held himself up, like he was exhausted. Before Kuroko could comment on it however, Mibuchi pulled Akashi down next to him and fussed over him, pushing a cup of water into the red-haired boy's hands and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. _

_Akashi didn't complain at all and let Mibuchi fuss over him quietely sipping on the warm water. Kuroko was sure he could see a satisfied grin behind the cup as the rest of the old Rakuzan teammates joined in on fussing over their former captain._

* * *

_He was just feeling so tired. His eyes kept wanting to close and he wanted nothing better then to close his eyes and sleep. He was aware that Kagami and the rest of the Seirin team was talking to him, trying to keep him from sleeping. _

_The door burst open and frantic former teammates of his rushed in, the generation of miracles were all back together in the same room. Behind the generation of miracles he could make out the figures of the support pillars that each supported his GoM friends. _

_He met the eyes of Mibuchi Reo, Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio, Imayoshi Shoichi and Himuro Tatsuya, a silent conversation passed through the six of them, each of them remembering the promise and the conversation they had shared so many years ago. _

_He felt at peace, he knew that he could let go now and sleep. _

_'I leave them in your hands' He whispered. _


End file.
